


Serenade

by IndridGrey



Series: Open Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baby Soulmates Sam and D, Caring John Winchester, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, POV John Winchester, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndridGrey/pseuds/IndridGrey
Summary: A glimpse at bedtime in the Winchester home.





	Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> For the scenting square of my spnabobingo
> 
> Wasn't sure how to tag future romantic relationship but they're teeny tiny pure babies. Also I seem incapable of not having at least a little angst *sigh*

“And they lived happily! Ever! After!”

Deanna belly flopped down onto the mattress to punctuate the end of her story and gave a sheepish smile when John tutted.  Sam latched onto a lock of her sister’s unruly hair and she tucked in close and blew a raspberry onto Sam’s naked tummy.  Giggles filled the room as John strapped the clean diaper onto Sam.  Her chubby legs kicked as Deanna rubbed her face all over the tiny tummy and chest, and John had to maneuver around them both to finish drying off and then lotioning up his freshly-bathed youngest.  Soon enough he was reaching for her pajamas, though, and Deanna took the opportunity to run her face and hands all over baby-soft limbs.

"All clean, Sammy?"  She settled her cheek against Sam's chest.  Sam cooed and John fought a smile when Deanna cooed right back like they were having a conversation.  The urge gave way to apprehension when Deanna started purring a little because Lord knew it was hard enough to get her to go to bed in her own room when she _wasn't_ completely content and wrapped up in the infant.

"Can you throw the diaper away, honey?"

She pouted for a second before she popped up.  She laid a wet kiss on Sam's forehead before grabbing the diaper and walking to the bin with it at arm's length.  It only took half a minute, but that was all John needed to get Sam most of the way into her onesie.

Deanna sat down more carefully this time and ran her fingers over Sam's thin hair.

"Are we still going to the park tomorrow?"

"Mmhmm.  Sammy's First Picnic is penciled in."

She nodded like she knew what that meant and leaned in close to her sister.  "You're gonna love it, Sammy!  There's _so_ many trees, and doggies, and swings, but you're still too little for those, but don't worry, I'll help you when you're big enough, just wait!"

Sam just smiled, always content when Deanna was chirping excitedly.

John finished the last snap of the pajamas and slipped the tiny socks and gloves on as Deanna waxed poetic about the park.  Like clockwork, her energy started waning—baths were still good for getting her ready for bed, thank god.

"Alright, young lady.  What do you say we let Sammy get some sleep?"

Deanna rubbed her eyes and held out a hand.  John gave her the onesie Sam had been wearing before her bath.  She’d only had it on for a few hours since she made a mess during lunch, but Deanna nodded her approval after smooshing it against her face to smell it.  She ducked down and planted another kiss on her sister, the cheek this time.

"Night night, Sammy."

Sam got in one last flail at blonde hair before John settled her down in her crib.  Deanna double checked that the baby monitor light was on and followed him back to her own room.

He watched her quick nightly routine of checking her own monitor, pulling back her covers, and arranging Sam's clothing just right on her pillow before climbing in.  She hadn't needed bedtimes stories since she'd taken it upon herself to tell them to Sam, so John just lingered in the doorway to turn out the light.

"You all settled?"

"Yup.  Night, daddy."

"Night, sweetheart."

He flicked off her light, closed the door halfway, and headed downstairs to put dishes away.

* * *

A couple hours later he headed up to get ready for bed, and stopped on the top stair when he saw Mary looking in on Deanna.

Things had been a little rough lately.  She'd been so on edge just before and after Sam's birth that even Deanna had picked up on it and thought it was something wrong with the pregnancy.  John had asked and invited Mary to share several times, but she was locked up tight.  After he was finally sure it wasn't post-partum, he'd ended up taking double shifts.  It was a shitty thing to do, leaving her to care for the girls all by herself, but he tried to pull his weight chores-wise and spent as much time with Deanna and Sam as he could in the meantime.  He just couldn’t stand the tense silence, wishing Mary would tell him what was wrong.  There weren’t supposed to be secrets between spouses, and he was more than willing to listen.

He came up behind her, peeked into the room, and almost laughed.  Deanna had tossed and turned in her sleep and Sam's onesie was strewn across her face.  Her mouth wasn’t covered, so he figured there was no reason to risk waking her up just to move it.

Mary glanced back at him and his chest ached at the bright laughter in her eyes.  She hadn't looked this happy in months.

"So, about them," she whispered, "are we both thinking that they're—”

"Yeah," John agreed with a small smile, “definitely.”

She outright grinned for a split second and John just about wanted to cry.  "Good.  That's good.  I'm so worried about them, John.  But if we raise them right, then they'll be able to look after each other just fine."

"Of course they'll be fine, Mary."

He put a hand on her shoulder and she didn't shrug away.

"I still want to keep D's dowry, though.  It's tradition.  And it’ll give them a head start in case we—just in case."

"I'm sure she'll have plenty to say about that, but you're the omega, you know how these things work better than me."

Mary sighed.  "Are we all set for the picnic?  You got your shift all sorted out?"

"Yeah.  I'll make the sandwiches in the morning before I leave and then it'll just be packing up."

She nodded and gave him a soft smile.  "I think it's going to be a good day."

"I'll be surrounded by all my favorite ladies, so I'm expecting it to be."

She returned Deanna's door to only half open and hip-checked him.

“To bed with you, mister.”

“Yes, mom.”

She rolled her eyes at him good naturedly and his heart was pounding as he watched her go downstairs.

Maybe things were looking up.

**Author's Note:**

> *whispers* Mary is waiting for the other shoe to drop re: Azazel
> 
> <3
> 
> Concrit welcome. Kudos and comments make my day~~!


End file.
